Possession
by Summersetlights
Summary: "I'm yours." You say, your eyes drooping and your body slumping into mine, creating that thrill in me again. And maybe, possibly, I'm yours too.


**_Disclaimer: Ha. No._**

**_This is for anyone who has ever reviewed my stories. You have no idea what your reviews mean to me. And I never thank any of you, but thank you. :) I just naturally hate my stories and it's so weird that a few people actually like some of them. _**

**_Anyway, this is a bit of a dark one-shot, though it's kinda not dark. It's odd, let's just say that._**

* * *

><p>That birthmark right above your thigh?<p>

_Mine._

The scar on your right arm, the one that's missing the vein in your wrist by a quarter of an inch?

_Mine._

_You're all mine._

My hungry hands travel down your slope-like sides and you let out a bit of a gasp. I hold back my grin and I continue to let my rough hands devour your body like a wild animal. But I remain gentle, just like I always do. I bend my head down so that it's resting on your stomach. I let my tongue slip out of my mouth slowly and swipe across the soft skin of your stomach, before biting, therefore leaving a mark.

_That mark is mine._

My lips find your neck and I suck on the spot below your ear greedily. A moan vibrates through your body, sending a shock through my already on-end self.

_Fuck._

You've got me wrapped around your finger.

And my god, you know it. Your sweet, smug smile shines up at me, creating something in my body that seems to only come out for you and only pop out when you're around. My body feels disconnected and somewhat electrified _(is this what it feels like to be struck by lightning?) _A bubble-gummy giggle comes out of your red lips, and you want me to laugh with you, but I can't. It would be funny if I wasn't the one completely muddled by you. It would be funny if my feelings for you weren't quite as strong. It would be funny if you didn't make me so goddamn nervous.

Well, maybe even then it wouldn't be funny.

But your smug smile fades and is replaced with a small hint of a grin. Your eyes are sparkling with emotions and wisdom and certain things that I can't even name. And I wonder if mine are shining like yours. I wonder if your heart is racing like mine. And I wonder if you know that your heart is mine. I wonder if you know that I have set my claws into you, never letting go. I wonder if you know that your heart is that only thing that I truly want to own.

You breathe shallowly as I lower myself onto you, knowing that you want me and I want you. I steady myself and I kiss you chastley on the lips. But you grab my head from behind and pull it down to meet your lips. Your sweet, orange-tasting, soft lips mark my own. And when you pull away, all I think about is how I'd be fine with just kissing you for the rest of my life.

And you know that.

Your candy-like lips find my jaw and they trace my every angle and line. The goosebumps that had spread over my arms now go down to my legs. Once again, a deep shiver goes through my body as if I had been shocked by an eel. Your touch shocks me. Your touch does things to me that I can't explain, things that I can't even begin to understand.

Your hands start to wrap themselves into my hair, but I stop you. I pull your hands above your head and tangle my rough fingers into yours. Rough against soft. Leather against cotton. Boulders against pebbles. And even though you're so soft, most of the time you win against me. It's a bit ironic, really. But once again, you have me wrapped around your finger.

...And I don't even mind.

Your hands grip onto mine tightly and I look into your eyes, asking permission, even though I know it's a yes. It's always yes. And when I push into you, you let out a small gasp of pleasure, imitating my own. Your hips rock against mine in a fury that only I can see. Your nails claw down my already red back and I can feel your pulse against my heated body.

_Or maybe the pulse is mine..._

Every whisper of my name that comes out of your swollen lips tells me that you are in fact mine. There is no denying it. You can't hide it, you can't keep silent about it. You are mine. The way you wrap your legs around me when I'm making love to you gives me that thrill. This thrill is something that I've never felt before. God, it's foreign and odd, but at the same time, I wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world. This thrill comes from the thought of you never doing this to anyone else. You will never moan anyone else's name but mine. It will always be me. I'll be the one the will see you come apart by the seams, screaming in pleasure. I'll always be the one that you will cling to like saran-wrap. That will always be me, I'll make sure of it.

We come down our high highs. You breath is labored and your cheeks are flushed. Dear lord, if I could see your face like this everyday, I wouldn't need anything else. The sweat glimmers off of your sweet and soft body like crystals in the sunlight.

"I'm yours." You say, your eyes drooping and your body slumping into mine, creating that thrill in me again.

_I know._

And maybe, possibly, I'm yours too

* * *

><p><strong><em>I don't know what I just wrote. <em>**

**_I feel like this started off alright but then went down hill...(It sucks, right?)_**

**_Anyway, Review? :)_**


End file.
